Harry potter and the Hogwarts school of witchcraft
by nanigmc88
Summary: THE MORE REVIEWS I GET, THE FASTER I UPDATE. My take on Harry potter's first year at hogwarts. Harry potter is young, intelligent and powerful. He has a thirst for knowledge. This is an A/U story where the dursleys treat harry with love and respect and as if he was their own child. Please review, it helps immensely.
1. Chapter 1 Welcome to No 4, Privet drive

**Harry potter and the Hogwarts school of witchcraft**

******Disclaimer**- I don't own Harry Potter

**A/N : **_This is my first attempt at fanfiction. I love fanfiction and have read more than hundreds of different stories and want to try my hand at it. Please review if you like the start, i hope i can write a decent story. If there are any grammatical errors please forgive me as my english is a little bit poor. Enjoy the first chapter. _

**Chapter 1 - Welcome to Number 4, Privet Drive**

Harry potter was a young boy, living in the house of number 4, privet drive, London. He was currently 10 years old and would soon be turning to 11. His 11th birthday was just a week away. Harry was excited for his birthday. He would get to go the zoo for his birthday this year along with his best friend Hermione Granger.

Harry lived with his relatives from his mother side. He lived with his aunt petunia and uncle vernon. Even though they are his relatives, his aunt and uncle took very good care of him and looked after him as if he was their own child. His parents were killed by a madman when he was just 15 months old and ever since he was taken in by his aunt and uncle. His relatives had a young boy named dudley who was 9 months younger than harry, but dudley died within 3 months of his birth due to a rare medical condition.

Harry potter was currently sleeping in his bedroom on the first floor of his house. His room was neatly decorated with a huge shelf with all kinds of books to one side of the wall. Harry potter loved books and knowledge very much and he was at the top of his class every year. His uncle didn't accept anything less than the best from him and always encouraged him to do his best in school and sports. His uncle got all the books that harry wanted and then some. There was a desk with a chair towards the bay window side. Then there is the large bed with soft mattress on which harry potter was currently sleeping.

The alarm on the bedside table started ringing and woke the young potter boy from his slumber. Harry woke up snoozed the alarm and went back to sleep only to be woken up 5 minutes later by his uncle.  
" Wake up harry " , his uncle called from outside the door, " Its time for our morning run".  
" 5 more minutes uncle vernon " replied the young boy.  
" Its already 6 30 harry, If we don't start now, i will be late for my office." " Okay am waking up, give me 10 minutes to get myself ready"  
" I will be downstairs waiting for you, get down soon "

With that his uncle went down and harry potter got out of the bed and went to the bathroom attached to his bedroom. Within 10 minutes harry was ready and went downstairs. His uncle was sitting in the kitchen drinking a mug of coffee while his aunt was getting ready to make breakfast.

" Good morning Aunt Petunia " greeted harry after entering the kitchen.  
" Good morning harry dear" replied his aunt, providing him a glass of milk to drink. Harry completed his glass of milk and turned to his uncle vernon, " shall we go uncle vernon? ".  
" Yes lets start "

And with that they started on their morning run. His uncle was 36 years old, working as a stock broker in London. He made quite wealth for himself and took very good care of both petunia and harry. He was about 5 foot 8 inches tall, slim and very fit. He was very health conscious and taught harry the importance of staying healthy and fit since a young age. Harry himself was very fit for his age, he was slim with lean build with good muscular body for his age. He had messy jet black hair with piercing emerald green eyes, and a lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead. He was fond of his scar and never tried to hide it away. His aunt petunia tried many different things to tame his wild hair but it never stayed put. Hermione loved playing with his hair. When they completed their 3 mile run they returned to privet drive.

While harry and his uncle were out for their run, aunt petunia started on preparing breakfast while listening to the early morning news when there was a tapping sound. She looked around the house to discover the source of the tapping and saw an owl sitting on the ledge of the kitcehn window with a letter tied to its leg. Aunt petunia immediately knew the importance of this occurence and went to open the window. The owl flew in and perched itself on top of the dining seat. Petunia came to it with a bowl of water and relieved it of the letter. The owl took a gulp of water and flew out the window.

Aunt petunia stared at the front side of the envelope where was written :  
_**Mr. H. Potter  
The Bedroom on first floor  
4 Privet Drive  
Little Whinging  
Surrey**_  
The envelope was thick and heavy, made of yellowish parchment, and the address was written in emerald-green ink.

The envelope was thick and heavy, made of yellowish parchment, and the address was written in emerald-green ink. She looked at the envelope and knew that it is time for to have a long overdue conversation with her nephew.

Harry and vernon returned home 15 minutes later from their morning run. " Harry dear, have your shower and get down, your breakfast will be ready by then" called out aunt petunia. " Okay auntie " replied harry and returned upstairs to get ready. " Vernon, we need to talk " " About? " " Harry's Hogwarts letter arrived today. It is time we told him the about magic and what happened to his parents. "

Meanwhile harry got in and out of shower within a matter of 15 minutes, he was hungry after all the workout and he wanted to get down for his breakfast. When he got down to the kitchen his aunt was alone reading the newspaper and his breakfast was ready and on the table. He sat down and started gulping down his breakfast. By the time he was finished his uncle came into the kitchen after having showered and ready for office.

" Harry dear, there is a letter for you. " His aunt supplied him with the letter and sat down silently along with his uncle watching him while harry stared at the letter and wondering who would have written him a letter and why there were no stamps anywhere on the letter. He opened the envelope and removed the letter inside ( was it parchment? ) and started reading the letter all the while his eyes starting to get bigger and bigger.

_**HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY **_

_Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Mr. Potter,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.  
Yours sincerely,  
Minerva McGonagall,  
Deputy Headmistress_

Harry, after finishing the letter turned astonished to his aunt and asked " I am a wizard? "


	2. Chapter 2 You are a Wizard

**Chapter 2 - You Are A Wizard**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter**

**A/N : **_This is my first attempt at harry potter fanfiction. If any grammatical mistakes appear in the story, please point out, i will have them rectified. I hope you like the way this story is turning out. Please please review, even if its just one or two sentences, it would give me an immense boost in getting out faster updates. _

**A/N 2 : **_I am very bad with names. So please if you can suggest two names for the proffesors at hogwarts that are not canon. One must be a pureblood and another a muggle born. Also dudley will be 9 months younger than harry in this story to fit my view of the story. Thank you._

**In reply to man of constant sorrow - thank you for your constructive critisism. **

_Previously on harry potter and the Hogwarts school of witchcraft : Harry, after finishing the letter turned astonished to his aunt and asked " I am a wizard? "_

" Yes harry, you are a wizard." Replied his uncle vernon.  
"Are you a wizard too then uncle vernon?" Enquired young harry. "No harry i am not a wizard." " Is this some kind of prank you guys are trying to pull on me? Because it is illogical that such a thing as magic exists. I mean how is it even possible?" Exclaimed harry, now standing and walking to and fro infront of his relatives.

" Harry dear, there is such a thing as magic and you really are a wizard. Your parents, lily potter and james potter were magical too. Let me tell you the whole story of what happened and then you can continue with your questions okay dear?" Petunia tried to calm down harry before he could get worked up.

" Do you remember all the weird things that happened to you or around you since you were young whenever you were extremely happy or angry? There are all bouts of what is called as accidental magic. My sister lily was magical too. She got her own Hogwarts letter when she was around your age. Hogwarts education is for 7 years harry. " " Why didn't you ever tell me about all this before today?" Harry interrupted his aunts explanation.

" There was a reason why we had to keep all this from you harry. When your parents died harry, a man named Albus Dumbledore came to our home with you."

_Flashback to November 1st 1981 ( Sunday )  
Time : morning 10 30 am  
Location : number 4 privet drive._

Mrs. Dursley was sitting at the dining table in the kitchen staring off into the space, single tear trailing down her cheek while poking at the sandwich without any intention of eating it. " Petunia dear, please eat something, you have to keep your energy. Its been 3 months since our baby was gone, and there was nothing we could have done to prevent it." Vernon tried to reason with his wife even though he was devastated himself, he needed to stay strong for himself and his petunia's sake.

Petunia had become withdrawn since dudley has passed, rarely speaking, eating as little as possible and working around the home monotonously. It broke his heart when his darling son has died barely having been with them, but now he didn't know how long he could stay stronger before he too had a breakdown.

Just then the doorbell of the house rang. Vernon got up, looking at his wife dejectedly who only gave little indication that she heard the doorbell ringing, and went to open it wondering who might have been there on a sunday. Vernon opened the door and stared at the man standing infront of him. He was tall, thin, and very old, judging by the silver of his hair and beard, which were both long enough to tuck into his belt. He was wearing long robes, a purple cloak that swept the ground, and high-heeled, buckled boots. His blue eyes were light, bright, and sparkling behind half-moon spectacles and his nose was very long and crooked, as though it had been broken at least twice. Mr. Dursley knew of the world of magic and their weird way of dressing but the man standing infront of him gave him pause even after all the exposure he had to the magical world. That was until he noticed the small young infant the old man was holding in his arms very gently. It was harry potter, his nephew, the son of his wife's sister.

"Mr. Dursley?" Enquired the old man, " My name is Albus Dumbledore. May i come in? I have some grave news." Vernon's heart quickened at the words. Grave news? Did something happen to lily and james? " Are james and lily alright?" He demanded the old man. " Please Mr. dursley. Its a delicate matter, can we discuss it inside of your house?" Mr. Dumbledore replied. " Alright, come in" with that vernon allowed Mr. Dumbledore into the house and closed the door behind him before showing Dumbledore to the sofa in the living room. He went into the kitchen asking Dumbledore to wait a few minutes.

Vernon was afraid of what the grave news was the old man wanted to deliver. Did something happen to lily and james? He was afraid of the answer to that question. What would he tell petunia? She is barely functioning now, can she survive if something happened to her only little sister? Vernon grew quite fond of lily and james over the past 3 years. Petunia used to love her younger sister and always was protective of her. But that changed when lily got admission into Hogwarts at 11 years of age. Petunia was devastated that lily would leave her for some hocus pocus. It bred jealousy and resentment in her that only got worse with every passing year until lily entered her 7th year, which was the year petunia met vernon. Vernon fell in love with petunia and when he discovered of petunia's worsening relation with lily he made her see reason, even though he didn't know back then that lily was a witch. After that petunia reconciled with her little sister and they met almost once a week.

But 6 months back, right after dudley's birth, lily and james went into hiding saying that a madman was after them trying to kill them, and that they couldn't contact them for foreseeable future and they will contact when it was safe for them to do so.

"Petunia dear, there is someone here called Albus Dumbledore, who wants to talk to us about lily and james." Vernon told petunia, sitting down infront of her and holding her hands. Petunia looked at him with a haunted look, gave him a weak smile, and went to the bedroom to look at least presentable to this Dumbledore. She knew who he was but didn't know why he would come here today of all days.

She went into the washroom, washed her face and after drying it with a towel, she went back to the living room where both Dumbledore and vernon were waiting for. "Hello mrs. Dursley " greeted Dumbledore. Petunia looked at Dumbledore and her eyes immediately fell on the 15 month old infant Dumbledore was holding in his arms. " Is it harry? Can i take him? " Dumbledore gave the infant to the woman without a word, and she took harry lovingly into her arms and settled in the other sofa in the room beside vernon.

Dumbledore looked at the couple infront of him, both were in their late twenties. They looked rather sad and petunia looked withdrawn and dull. He wanted to know if there was something wrong before delivering the news he came here for. " Mr. Dursley if you dont mind me asking, did something happen? You both look very sad for some reason. " Vernon considered whether he should reply to the question or not, after all it was still a very sore subject and he didnt know if they were ready to discuss it with complete strangers, but something about Dumbledore made him feel that it would be good to share with him, as if the despair would lessen. Vernon decided to answer the man " We had a child named dudley, 6 months back, right before lily and james went into hiding, he was born with a rare medical condition, and despite all of our efforts and the various doctors we had consulted on his condition, he died within 3 months." Dumbledore was shocked at the news, this family was already suffering from a tragedy and he was here to inform them of another great tragedy that happened, but maybe young harry will help this couple in healing them.

" I am so very sorry for your loss, but am afraid I am here to deliver more bad news. You see, there was a wizard named Lord Voldemort in our world, who was a madman hell bent on gaining power for himself and killed anyone who are not, in his opinion, of pure blood or anyone who posed a threat to his reign of power. Lily and james made their way onto his list when they defied him openly. I have got news from some sources that he targeted them and advised them to go into hiding, which i think you both are aware of. Voldemort discovered their hideout and attacked them last night. I am sorry to say that both Lily and James did not survive the attack. "

Right from the moment dumbledore said that he was there to deliver some bad news, a dread started filling petunia, and she grew more and more tensed as dumbledore explained and when he declared that james and lily, her sweet little sister lily, died she shouted out in shock " WHAT?" And then collapsed with sobs wracking her body. Young harry woke up with a start at the yell and looked at the woman who was holding her ( who looked so much like mama ) and crying, and reached out a hand to her face calling her mama. Petunia looked at little harry calling her mama, looking at her with brilliant green eyes, the exact same as her sweet sister, and gave a weak smile at the hopeful face of her nephew.

Dumbledore continued his explanation once petunia crying reduced to silent sobs, " I am very sorry. Both james and lily fought very bravely for what is right and have been taken from us very prematurely. Lord Voldemort when he attacked, he tried to kill young harry here too. But for some reason, the curse that killed innumerable of other innocents rebounded back to Lord Voldemort when he cast on young harry, leaving harry with only a scar on his forehead. Lord voldemort's power was broken and he seems to have died. Lily sacrificed herself to protect young harry and even though it may not be the only reason for harry's survival, i think it atleast was partially the reason. In sacrificing her life so selflessly lily left harry a very powerful protection. As long as he stays with his blood relatives and has a place he can call home with them, no harm will befall him. So, please, i urge you to take in harry and treat him as your own child, because even though voldemorts power broke there are so many of his loyal followers that would wish harm upon him"

There wasn't a doubt in petunia or vernon's mind over them taking in harry potter. They looked at each other, petunia gave a slight nod and vernon confirmed that they would indeed take in harry and treat him as their own.

" Thank you, Mr. and Mrs. Dursley. Harry has already become famous in our world and many have started calling him as the Boy - Who - Lived. The whole wizarding world is rejoicing the downfall of lord Voldemort. I don't want you telling to harry about our world until his eleventh birthday when he would be reaching his Hogwarts acceptance letter. Do not worry. He will not be behind in any way as far as his education is concerned. Telling him about our world and not being able to access it will only cause him distress. It is for his own safety that he stay as far away as possible from the wizarding world for the time being. If there is any emergency, you can contact me thru Mrs. Arabella Figg, who lives at number 9. Do you have any questions for me?" Dumbledore waited for them to take it all in and ask him if they have any doubts. Both the dursleys are shocked to ask him anything so he continued, " Before i take your leave, i will set up some wards around the house that will help in your protection and also alert me immediately if there is an attack on the house, though it is very unlikely that they could find you here. " With that albus got up shook vernon's hand and made his way out of the house.

_End flashback_

"That was the reason why didnt tell you about the magical world till now harry dear" concluded aunt petunia.

Harry had started crying silently somewhere along the way as aunt petunia told him a out the circumstances of him coming to live with his relatives and about how his parents were murdered. Questions began swirling in his head but he couldn't concentrate long enough to make sense of them and put them into words. He loved both his aunt and uncle very dearly they always treated him with utmost love, but he couldn't help but feel immensely sad that he didn't get to know his parents all because of one madman's thirst for power. He needed to get out of here, he needed to talk to hermione.

Hermione. Oh god. She was so happy that they would be going to smeltings together this year. She would be devastated when he told her that he would be attending a private boarding school in scotland, that taught magic. He stood up from the chair he was sitting on, intent on going to hermione's house and talk to her about all of this and what it meant for their friendship.

" Harry dear, where are you going?" Asked aunt petunia. Harry replied that he would be going to hermione's house to discuss about all that he had learned so far. " Harry, no. You cannot tell her anything about Hogwarts or magic. There are strict wizarding laws that prevent you from telling about this to anyone who is not your immediate relatives. "  
" Oh. Okay. But how am i going to explain her that i wont attend smeltings along with her? She is going to be so angry and devastated." Harry was starting to get worried that hermione may pull away from him and withdraw into herself and hate him like aunt petunia hated his mother.

" Just tell her that you are attending a private invitation only school located in scotland that both your parents attended and enrolled you when you were born. Tell her that this was something your parents wanted you to do. I am sure she will understand harry " his aunt provided.

Harry turned away from her thinking about the proposed solution, and walking out of the house towards his best friends home which was 6 houses down the lane, all the while thinking about his dead parents, hogwarts and what will hermione's reaction be.


	3. Chapter 3 The Best Of Friends

**Chapter 3 - The Best of Friends**

**Disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter.**

**A/N** - _I am back with another chapter. Hope you like this chapter and the story so far. Please, please, please review after reading. It helps immensely in motivating me. So please review. Enjoy the chapter. If you find any grammatical errors, please point out, i will correct them. _

Little whinging was a small town in the county of surrey, England. Privet drive was one street in the town of Little Whinging with houses looking almost identical to each other, on either side of the road. Number 10, Privet Drive, was the house to a pair of dentists Drs. Daniel and Emma granger. Both run a successful dentist practice and are reasonably wealthy. Their house was large and square. It has a low garden wall in front, a garden behind with flowerbeds and a greenhouse, and several chimneys. The house itself was two storied. Ground floor consisted of a living room, a kitchen, the master bedroom, a study for the doctors and a spacious hall. On the first floor there were two bedrooms of which one was the guest bedroom. There was also a library and a gym room.

The second bedroom on the first floor housed the 11 year old daughter of the Grangers - Hermione Granger. Currently the young girl was sitting on her bed, wearing pyjamas and a t shirt, with a sketch pad open on her lap, and a paint brush in her hands. There were a variety of oil colors open infront of her. Hermione Granger loved two things - reading books and painting things. She was currently in the middle of creating a painting of a horse running in a field. Hermione Granger was a very smart young girl, with a very active imagination. From a young age, she had shown a passion for books of all kinds. She always seemed more mature than other children of her age, and when she went to school this quality of hers had become a hindrance in making friends. She was teased for her love of books and the other students made jokes of her books and hair. As the days progressed, she became more withdrawn into her world of books. She gained her interest in painting, which allowed her an escape from the realities of the harshness of her fellow students. Her parents always encouraged her in whatever she wanted to do, getting her all the books that she wanted, providing her with various painting materials, and taking her on trips around the world showing her the beauties around the world.

Despite having such wonderful and understanding parents, she longed for a friend of her age, who would like her for who she was rather than befriend her for her knowledge and to copy her homework. Daniel and Emma tried to help her in all possible ways, but parents can only do so much. They can not make other children stop hurting their only daughter. As years went by hermione became more withdrawn into her books, and that worried both the parents. So when they got an offer to shift their practice to Little Whinging, they took it hoping that a new place and new school may help Hermione.

Hermione was excited that she was going to change schools and get to meet new kids. She so wanted to have a friend with whom she can share her books with. She hoped that her new school would be better than her old one, and the kids wouldn't be as harsh, that they would want to be friends with her. But, that was not to be, and within a few days she became a target of jokes and teasing. The kids of this school were more cruel than those of her old one.

One day - It was lunch break. Hermione went to sit under a tree in the playground to have her lunch all by herself, when she was surrounded by a gang of 8 boys and 4 girls. They started making fun of her and her hair, calling her a know - it - all. Tears started to swirl in her eyes, even as she tried to look defiant and show that their words did not effect her. The head of the gang, a boy named Piers Polkiss, took her bag that was lying beside her leaning to the tree, opened it, took out her notebook and started tearing the pages infront of her. She tried to grab her book and bag from him but he pushed her away, resulting in her fall. Anger welled inside her as her eyes started tearing due to the pain in her left elbow on which she landed when she fell. " Leave her alone", shouted somebody from behind her and were coming towards her. A boy reached her, taking her hand and helping her up, with concern in his eyes he asked if she was ok, before turning back to the bullying gang. " Leave her alone. Give her things back now, Polkiss or ... " threatened the boy who looked about her age, slightly taller than her, with messy jet black hair, and with spectacles on his face behind which lay the most mesmerizing green eyes she had ever seen.

The boy, Polkiss, got angry over the fact that someone interrupted his fun, let alone demand him to do things shouted " Or what? What will you do Potter?" before rushing forward with his fist raised, to hit the emerald eyed boy, when potter side stepped the wild swing and hit Polkiss flush in the face, which caused Piers to stagger back. He cried out in pain, and looked back at Potter with pure fury in his eyes.

Potter looked horrified for a second for what he did, before taking her hand and started running in the opposite direction as fast as they can. If it was just Polkiss and Potter, Potter looked like he could hit him into a pulp if need be, but with against 8 to 1 odds, its best to run away from the confrontation. The 8 boys started giving chase after being stunned for a moment. Potter and Hermione ran around a corner of the building of school only to be met with a dead end. The gang was approaching fast. Both the students started panicking, Potter gripped her hand very tightly pulling her closer when all of a sudden they were on the roof. Both the students were stunned for a second before looking at each other, and crouched down and saw down the building where the gang gathered. They looked confused at where Potter and Granger disappeared, Polkiss cursing and hitting a trash can with his foot before they retreated.

With the adrenaline dying down, Potter lay down on the roof, looking into the sky and saying suddenly " The name is Potter, Harry Potter." Hermione looked at him, and broke down into giggles. Harry looked at her perplexed and asked " Why are you laughing?" "Sorry, its just the way you said your name. It felt funny. My name is Hermione Granger. Do you have any idea how we got up here?" Enquired Hermione. "None. We should get down. Maybe we should get back to our homes. We took them by surprise. Next time we may not escape. By the way where do you live?" "We recently moved to number 10, Privet Drive. Where do you stay?" Asked Hermione. They both got up, and got down from the rooftop using the ladder that lay on the roof. " I live at number 4, Privet Drive" replied Harry, as they started walking back towards the tree where both Harry's and Hermione's bags lay abandoned.

They collected their bags and started making their way back to their homes, abandoning the afternoon session, walking in silence. "Thank you." Hermione said suddenly breaking the silence. "For what?" "For standing up for me. No one ever did that, other than my parents. I never had real friends, much less who would fight for me." Silent tears started swirling in hermione's eyes. "No problem" replied Harry, "besides it was the right thing to do. They had no right to make fun of you like that. You can take my notebook, to copy the parts that Polkiss tore out." By this time both the students reached number 4 Privet Drive. "This is my home here. Come in, let me introduce you to my aunty. Then you can take me to your house." Harry dragged Hermione into number 4, holding her hand and called out for his aunt as soon as they entered the house.

Aunt Petunia came out of the kitchen and looked at the girl standing beside Harry, blushing furiously. "Harry, who is the young girl with you? I have never seen her. And why are you home so early?" "This, Aunt Petunia is my friend Hermione Granger. She was being bullied in the school during lunch break, and I confronted them asking them to stop it. A boy, the leader, tried to hit me, and i ducked and hit him back and ran away from them and hid. When they left we thought it best to return home, than to classes." Hermione's head whipped around to Harry's face when he introduced her as his friend, and was surprised when he didn't tell his aunt how they hid. Well you cant really explain it without looking like you were delusional so she thought it best to leave it alone.

Petunia grew more and more concerned as Harry narrated what happened in the school, and when he finished asked the girl if she was alright before going into the kitchen and coming back with two chocolates in her hand offering one to harry and the other to the girl. She politely refused. Harry took the second one too already finished the first one by then.

He got up, saying that he would drop Hermione off at her home, apparently she lived just 6 houses down from them, and got up, dragging hermione with him. Hermione thanked Aunt Petuina before following harry out of the house. Aunt Petunia sat there thinking for some time, before deciding to tell vernon about this and make sure that he went to school tomorrow and talked the principal.

Harry and Hermione walked towards house when Hermione asked him "I am your friend?" "Yes," replied Harry " that is if you want to be?" " I would love to be your friend, i have never had any friends, in my life. The only ones i had wanted to be my friends just to copy my homework" Hermione replied with sadness, " Do you like reading books?" She asked. " I love reading books." Harry replied just as they reached Hermione's home.

Hermione felt ecstatic that she had a friend now, a friend who loved books like her, when she saw that the house was unlocked. Did one of her parents return home already? She thought before going in, dragging harry along with her, calling out once she was inside " Mom? Dad? I am home." Her mom came into view, coming from the study, and looked at her and then at harry who was standing behind her. "Hermione? What are you doing so early back from school? And who is this young man with you?" Her mom enquired of her only daughter.

" This is my friend mom. His name is Harry Potter." And she launched into an explanation of what happened the afternoon and how harry helped him. Her mom's face grew more worried with her explanation and by the time she completed her mom was beside her, making sure she was fine and didn't have an injuries before turning towards Harry, thanking him profusely for his help. "Its ok, Mrs. Granger" Harry stammered, thoroughly embarrassed. She went into her bedroom and returned with a first aid kit, before proceeding to clean the wound hermione suffered when she fell down onto the ground.

Hermione then dragged Harry upstairs to the library to show her massive collection of books and compare which books he read and how he liked them. Emma Granger sat in the sofa, worried about her daughter, and also happy that she found someone who looks like would be a fine friend, even if it was in this manner. She needed to talk to Daniel, and make sure that they both talked to the principal tomorrow morning before going on to their practice.  
Harry came down an hour later, saying goodbye to hermione before returning to home.

Since that fateful day, almost 3 years back, both Harry and Hermione became the best of friends and inseparable. They spent most of their time together. Hermione was saddened when she learnt that Harry's parents were murdered but she was happy that his relatives loved him very much. His aunt was just like his mother, loving and caring very much. His uncle was a little bit more stricter than her own father. Her father was more jovial and absolutely adored her, never ever reprimanding her and she was his little princess. Harry's uncle absolutely despised bullies and taught Harry to always treat others with respect unless they do something to not deserve your respect. Both the families had grown closer and fond of each other, over the course of the 3 years. Her parents and Harry's relatives even became best friends with each other.

This year, both the families planned on going to france for a 10 day trip together, before both she and Harry started smeltings.

Hermione finished the painting, and put it down for it to dry. She got our of her bed and stretched her body, when harry entered her room, looking deep in thought and scared? Hermione looked at him and asked "Harry? What's wrong?"


	4. Chapter 4 You Can Turn Into A Cat?

**Chapter 4 - You Can Turn Into A Cat?**

**Disclaimer - I do not own Harry Potter**

**A/N - **_Back with a new chapter. The longest i have written yet. Hope you enjoy it. Please review. Tell me what you think of the story so far. Thank you everone who have reviewed. I tried to avoid grammatical errors as much as possible. If you find any, please point out. Will be happy to correct them._

**Thanks to all my reviewers.**

Harry reached No 10, Privet Drive and rang the bell. After a few minutes pause, Emma Granger opened the door. "Good morning, Harry. Come in. Hermione is up in her bedroom. She has been waiting for you. Why don't you head up? I will get you both some snacks in a few minutes." She told Harry, while ushering him into the house and closing the door behind him. She went into the kitchen, while Harry headed up the stairs to Hermione's room. In the last 3 years, since that day when Harry fought with Piers Polkiss for Hermione, they have both become the best of friends. As such, it has become a common occurrence to find both the kids either at Harry's house or Hermione's. Harry even used to sleep over at the Granger household occasionally. So, Harry knew the house very intricately as much as his own home, and Emma and Daniel had grown fond of the boy.

Harry meanwhile, lost in the thoughts swirling in his mind, only nodded at Mrs. Granger's suggestion and headed up to Hermione's room. When he reached her room, he looked in, to find Hermione standing up beside her bed and stretching. She wore a pink T - shirt and white pyjamas. Her bushy hair was tied back in a ponytail with a few loose curls hanging infront of her face. Her hands had smudges of various colors, and there was a smudge on her right cheek. She looked cute. When she noticed him, standing just inside the door of her open bedroom, She looked at him and asked "Harry? What's wrong?".

"What? Uh .. Nothing. Nothing is wrong with me," Harry tried to divert the topic as he wasn't sure yet how to divulge the information that he came to share, without loosing her as a friend. He walked over to her bed, where he saw the beautiful picture that Hermione must have been drawing since morning, and exclaimed "Wow, Mione... This looks absolutely fantastic." "Harry potter, stop trying to avoid my question. You tell me right now what's wrong. I know when you are worried or upset."

Harry looked back at her at her outburst, and deciding that he needed to do this, he sat down in the recliner chair near her bed and asked her to sit down too. When she sat down infront of him, Harry started "Mione... Do you remember what i told you about my parents death?" Hermione nodded her head, wondering why Harry is bringing up this conversation now. She knew that his parents were murdered and that was why he was living with his relatives, his mom's sister. The doorbell rang at that moment, but Hermione and Harry discarded thinking it was someone for her parents. "This morning I found out, that they were specifically targeted to be killed by a madman. They went into hiding, when they found out through some source that he was looking for them. He finally discovered their hideout and killed them." Hermione could hear the immense sadness in his voice as he told about what happened to his parents. She got up from her position and went to sit in his lap hugging him. She didn't know what to say to him. She just held onto him, showing her support through the hug and hoping that he would feel better. Harry was used to her hugs. She always hugged him whenever she was happy or whenever he was sad or angry.

"Hermione dear, would you please come down? There is someone here to see you?" Her mom's voice called out. Hermione got up from her seat in Harry's lap and pulled him up to standing, before facing him, "We will discuss this later. I promise. I will always be here for you. Lets go down now. Looks like someone is waiting for me, though i have no idea who."

Harry felt a little better since morning, talking to Hermione always helped him. He was also little glad that there was an interruption as he wasn't sure he was ready to deliver the next piece of information to her.

When they exited out of her room, Harry excused himself to the bathroom, saying he would be down in a few minutes and urging Hermione to go down. Emma Granger was waiting for her daughter at the bottom of the stairs. When she saw Hermione alone coming down, she asked where Harry was? Hermione replied that he would come down in a few minutes. With that both Emma and Hermione went into the living room where Daniel Granger was seating in the 3 seat sofa. Opposite to him, sat a woman who looked like she was in her early 50s. She was a severe-looking woman who was wearing square glasses. She was wearing a cloak, an emerald one. Her black hair was drawn into a tight bun. Hermione looked at her wide eyed. Who in the world wears a cloak? Hermione sat down on the sofa beside her father with her mother settling down on her other side.

"So professor, now that we are all here, could you please explain who you are, and why you are here?" Daniel Granger asked of the woman. "Certainly. Ms. Granger, my name is Professor Minerva Mcgonagall. I am here to inform you that you are a witch, just like me, and to offer you a spot at a school that teaches magic, Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry."

"Wait a minute, what kind of a scam are you trying to run here madam?" Exclaimed Daniel Granger. "I suggest you stop wasting our time with this nonsense and get going immediately." For her part, Hermione just sat there slack jawed, looking at the woman, conflicted between being outraged that this woman was calling her a witch or laugh out loud at her statements saying that there was a school that teaches magic.

"This is no scam, Mr. Granger. Magic is very much real. Your daughter is a first generation witch. I am a witch myself and if you would allow me, i can demonstrate to you beyond doubt that magic is real." Daniel Granger nodded his head, ready to laugh out when this crazy person would fail obviously and send her on her way, when she suddenly started changing right infront of his eyes getting smaller and smaller until instead of the professor there sat a cat on the chair. The cat was peering intently at them with an expression on its face that looked as if asking them 'Do you believe magic exists now?' The three Grangers were shocked beyond belief and staring at the cat open mouthed, when suddenly they heard from behind them "Hey Mione, when did you get a cat, without me knowing?" The three Grangers swirled their heads towards the source of the voice where Harry was standing, just then coming into the room. The cat turned its head in the direction of the voice too and was shocked to see an exact replica of her former student James Potter standing there in the entryway. She was so shocked, it caused her to revert back to her human form.

Harry stumbled back, shocked to see a cat transform into a woman, falling on his behind exclaiming, " What the hell?". "Harry, language" admonished Hermione, and proceeded to giggle at the look on his face. Professor Mcgonagall looked back at the boy and remarked "You are Harry Potter."

"How do you know my name?", Harry demanded the woman sitting there wearing an emerald cloak. "Because I knew your father and mother, James and Lily Potter. You look exactly like your father. except for your eyes, you have your mothers eyes. My name is Professor Minerva Mcgonagall." The witch lady replied in return to Harry's question.

"The professor says that I am a witch Harry." "You are?" "Yes, and she is here to offer me to join the school where she teaches called Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. Isn't it great? Wait a minute. This means i cant go to smeltings with you? Oh god. I cant go to a school where you aren't there. I cant go back to being the friendless know - it - all." Hermione started going into panic at the thought that she may have to go to different school all alone, when Harry kneeled down infront of her taking her hands into his own and forcing her to look at him. " Hermione, I am a wizard too. I am going to go to Hogwarts too. That is what i have come to tell you today morning before we were interrupted. But now, since you are a witch, we both can go to this magic school together." Hermione went from panic into full ecstatic mode and tackled him in another hug of hers laughing and exclaiming at all the new and wonderful things they were gonna learn together.

Professor Mcgonagall looked at the children infront of her and noticed how deep of a friendship they seemed to share. Mrs. Granger clearer her throat rather loudly which caused the two young children to notice the adults around them and sit down in the sofa, looking rather sheepish.

Minerva turned to young Harry and asked him why and how he was here, with the Grangers, when he was supposed to be with his relatives. "My house is 6 houses down the street, and Hermione and I are friends so I was just visiting her" Harry replied.

Daniel Granger turned to the professor, "So you said that you knew Harry's parents, does that mean they are magical too?" "Yes, Mr. Granger, they were students of mine and they were both wizard and witch." Replied Mcgonagall.

"Okay, so that sort of explains why Harry is magical, but how is my daughter magical? No one in mine or my wife's family are."

"We do not know the exact reason why some children of non magicals like you develop the abilities to use magic but they do. Your daughter is what we call as a first generation witch. Lily Potter, Mr. Potter's mother was also a first generation witch." Came Mcgonagall's explanation.

"How can you be sure that she is a witch?" Asked Daniel still not convinced, even though he had a nagging suspicion that all the weird things that happened around Hermione whenever she was particularly upset or extremely happy, when she was younger might have been because of this. "Mr. Granger, haven't there been strange occurrences around your daughter, things that you cant explain normally? Especially when she was happy or upset?" Questioned the professor. Thats what convinced all the three Grangers that Hermione was indeed a magical.

"Now that you seem to accept it, Ms. Granger here is your Hogwarts acceptance letter." With that the professor took out a letter seemingly out of nowhere and passed it onto the young girl.

"I got one just like that earlier this morning." Noted Harry.

Hermione took her letter with eagerness and looked at the envelope on which was written

**_Ms. H. Granger  
The Larger Bedroom on First Floor  
10 Privet Drive  
Little Whinging  
Surrey_**

Hermione tore open the envelope and removed the letter out which looked to be parchment, and read it along with Harry.

**_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE_**

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Ms. Granger,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on September 1. We await your reply by no later than July 31.  
Yours sincerely,  
Minerva McGonagall,  
Deputy Headmistress_

After finishing reading Hermione passed on the letter to her father and mother to read. Professor Mcgonagall waited until they have completed reading the letter before continuing, "Now, there are some laws regarding our world that i have to explain to you. You cannot reveal to anyone, that you are a wizard or witch, except to your immediate family. You cannot use magic in the presence of muggles, unless said muggles are aware already of magic and wizarding world." "Professor what are muggles" interrupted Harry. "Muggles is the word wizarding world uses to describe non magical people. Furthermore, students who are underage are prohibited from doing magic outside of the school premises. Education at Hogwarts is for 7 years. There are two main year examinations called O.W.L.S. at the end of 5th year and N.E.W.T.S at the end of 7th year and their results will determine the kind of careers you can get. Now if you have any questions for me, you can ask." Mcgonagall gave them time to process everything she said and to ask her any questions. Hermione was taking notes of everything the professor was telling them about the magical world.

Hermione asked the first question. "Professor, How are YOU aware that I am a witch?"

"That is a fair question Ms. Granger. You see, whenever magic is performed in a non magical area, whether intentional or accidental, it is registered in the ministry of magic. Then someone is sent to determine the source of the magic and if its accidental, the child who is responsible for it is identified and registered as a potential magical person. Once the child is identified a simple spell will reveal if the child has a magical core, and if he does his name is put down in the Hogwarts Ledger. Normally, a child exhibits on average atleast 5-6 bouts of accidental magic before coming to Hogwarts. This is how we identify the magical children among the non magical population. In case of children born to magical parents, the spell is performed at the age of 1 year and the child is determined if magical or not."

"What happens if we decide to not attend Hogwarts, and continue on our non magical way of life?" This was Harry.

"Being untrained is very dangerous to a wizard or a witch Mr. Potter. In a young child, the magical core is considerably smaller and hence the resulting accidental magic is weaker. But as the wizard ages, their core expands leading to more and more accidental bouts that may even be fatal. Plus, untrained wizards core take longer time to stabilize. Hence, it is absolutely required that a wizard or witch undergoes proper training of atleast a minimum of 5 years."

"Is Hogwarts the only school? Or are there other schools?" Hermione, this time.

"There are a total of 3 major schools in Europe. They are Hogwarts, Beauxbatons academy of magic in france, and the Durmstrang institute located in sweden. All 3 of them are fine institutes, but Hogwarts is the preeminent among all the three. It is your choice of course. You can join the other schools if you so wish. You have to apply to those schools in order to enter. However, i would recommend Hogwarts to you. Besides these three schools there are several minor schools, though they do not provide boarding. You have to travel back and forth to the schools from your home, and they do not provide the diversified subjects taught at Hogwarts." The professor removed a stick from her cloak before waving it, muttering something. Numbers appeared infront of her, which they could see that indicated the current time.

"You may have more doubts, but i need to get going. I still have to visit 3 more muggleborn students and give them the news that i have just delivered to you. I will return back in a week's time, on 31st to take Miss Granger to get her the supplies required for her first year, that is if you decide to accept and send your daughter to Hogwarts. You can inform me of your approval when i return, and if you accept we will be visiting Diagon Alley, the wizarding shopping district. Any more doubts you have i would be happy to answer then. Since i will be returning, you can provide me with your answer then too Mr. Potter."

Hermione looked at Harry. They were supposed to go to the Zoo on July 31st. She wanted to celebrate Harry's birthday not go on a shopping trip without him. "Professor, can we arrange another date other than 31st for us to visit this wizarding shopping district?" Enquired Hermione. "I am sorry Ms. Granger, but my schedule is full. I have to take one muggleborn family on the trip each day and i cant change my schedule." Replied Mcgonagall.

"Professor Mcgonagall, can i come along with Hermione to do my own shopping also? I have absolutely no clue where to go and how to get there." Asked Harry, hoping that the professor would say yes.

"Its alright Mr. Potter. You may come along as well. Now i really must get going. Thank you for your hospitality Mr. and Mrs. Granger." With that said the professor rose from her seat, turned on the spot and vanished into thin air with a loud crack, leaving 4 stunned individuals in her wake.

After recovering from the shocking departure of the professor, Hermione turned to Harry with a huge grin on her face " Can you believe that we are going to learn magic?"

* * *

And with that i close down this chapter. Please Please review. Next chapter will be THE DIAGON ALLEY. The more reviews, the faster will be the update.


End file.
